This invention relates generally to the repair of leaks in pipe and more specifically to the repair of leaks that occur in the flue pipe of water heaters. Gas fired water heaters of the type commonly employed in both residential and commercial applications are generally arranged for heating a water reservoir contained between two coaxial cylinders of different diameter. The smaller of the two cylinders is typically employed as a flue pipe for discharging fumes released by the water heater's gas burner. Such water heaters exhibit problems due to the fact that water vapor collects on the inner surface of the flue pipe near the top of the water heater, thus promoting rusting and corrosion of the flue pipe and the consequent premature failure of the water heater due, usually, to the development of a single pinhole leak along the flue pipe. Water heaters that develop such a pinhole leak are regularly discarded because of the absence of convenient and effective repair techniques, despite the fact that such water heaters are otherwise completely operative.
In accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of this invention a water heater that has developed a typical pinhole leak along the flue pipe is quickly, easily, and effectively repaired by employing an inexpensive spring-tempered, sealant-coated cylindrical repair section that is first coaxially positioned inside the flue pipe adjacent the leak in a compressed or closed position and that is then triggerally released to spring to an expanded or open position whereby a permanent sealant layer is formed between the cylindrical repair section and the inner wall of the flue pipe at the point of the leak to effect repair thereof. The apparatus and method of the present invention will be found to have particularly significant utility in repairing pipe faults in environments similar to that of the flue pipe of a water heater wherein the pipe to be repaired is enclosed such that access for purposes of conventional repair by means of weld and solder techniques is not possible.